Una alianza diferente
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una misión sencilla para un profesional, acabo siendo totalmente diferente. Y es que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, él olvidó lo primordial y solo quiso quererla y protegerla para un solo fin. El suyo. Historia para el reto "Una pareja para…" hecho en el foro "El diente de león". Mes de Julio/Agosto: Primrose.


**Disclaimer. La trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras, no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto. Historia para el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león". Mes de Julio/Agosto: Primrose.**

 **Aclaración: Seymour o Sey es un Tributo Oc que surge de mi fic "No todo es blanco o negro, el gris también es excitante". Este Fic relata el punto de vista de él durante los Juegos. Por lo tanto puede haber cosas que no entiendas si no has leído ese otro fic.**

* * *

.Una alianza diferente.

Finnick fue específico. Has alianza con el Doce. Es importante dijo, la rebelión depende de tus habilidades como seductor para formar una alianza con la chica del Doce. No sé ni quién es y debo caerle bien, ciertamente mi primo no es el mejor para los planes. Según él, el mentor del Doce lleva años intentando una revolución y la escolta ya le ha cantado el nombre de los tributos de este año, la chica es prometedora y nos servirá de símbolo. No entiendo porque demonios necesitamos un símbolo femenino, yo sería un excelente símbolo de revolución. Me veo fabuloso frente al espejo.

…

La he conocido, mejor dicho la he visto, como todo el Capitolio, desde las pantallas que proyectan a los tributos durante el desfile. Luce feroz iluminada por las llamas, pero sus ojos celeste cielo demuestran bondad. Se ha ganado el visto bueno de varios patrocinadores según Finnick así que tendré que hacer un buen trabajo o nos aplacaran y por tanto, será un blanco de los profesionales y muerta no nos sirve.

El primer día de entrenamientos conozco a mi primera aliada. La tenaz tributo de Johanna Mason. Leaf es bastante letal y como yo está entrenada para los peores escenarios. La tercera del grupo tiene prohibido acercarse a nosotros, es una enclenque de cualquier forma. En cuanto Doce entra en la habitación, el mundo parece detenerse. Su compañero de distrito es un don nadie, pero ella impone desde la entrada. Su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo y esos dulces ojos que se posan en mí solo un instante. No será difícil, un par de frases y la tendré rogando por una alianza conmigo.

Me evita. Elige supervivencia antes que destreza en el campo de batalla o lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Soy un profesional, no puedo ponerme a ver hierbas medicinales o a encender un fuego. Se supone que mis patrocinadores me proveerán de mecheros y de medicinas. Me acerco a ella cuando decide jugar con los cuchillos. Titubea demasiado, pobre niña. Le enseño algunos trucos, sin evitar notar como su respiración se acelera en contacto con mi piel. Soy bueno, primo estás fuera, definitivamente soy el mejor con las damas.

Horas más tardes ya tengo buenas y malas noticias para mi mentor. La buena es que la enclenque logro por si misma acercarse a Rose y se caen bien así que una alianza entre esas dos está asegurada. La mala noticia es que la chica del Siete es un desastre para hacer amistades y lo único que hace es marginar a la rubia que apenas logra defenderse.

…

No puedo decirle. Finnick me mataría antes de que empiecen los Juegos si intentara explicarle que no soy confiable para esta misión. No hay vuelta atrás, me ofrecí voluntario, logré su confianza, como le diría a mi mentor que el gran Seymour Odair se ha enamorado de la persona que se supone debe proteger por sobre su vida misma. Me matara si le digo que en cuanto la vi en su vestido de noche, el corazón dejo de latirme unos segundos y simplemente desee escaparme con ella. No puedo decirle algo como eso, así que simplemente le suelto que la chica me prometió alianza y que también acepta a la niña del Tres, pero no a Leaf.

…

Descubro que más allá de ser una chica bonita, Rose tiene principios. No se aleja de nosotros cuando Leaf le enseña el brazalete que Haymitch debe haberle dado, acepta la alianza que su mentor formó y nos movemos juntos un buen tramo antes de detenernos. No puedo evitar fijarme en ella, sentir odio al saber que fue cosechada en su última vez, siendo consciente de que si sale viva de esta solo será para jugar un papel que posiblemente no desee.

No puedo evitar acercarme, empaparme de sus inocentes reacciones, sus sonrojos involuntarios y sus intentos en vano de alejarse de mí. La primera noche de guardia despierto antes solo para acercarme a ella, no quiere ir a dormir aun así que tomo impulso y me acuesto en su regazo. Acabo dormido al instante sintiendo su mano en mi cabello. Pasamos otras cinco noches así, ella tomando la primera guardia, yo dormitando con sus caricias, sintiendo su respiración, el nerviosismo temblando en la punta de sus dedos. La quinta noche la descubro viéndome fijo. Me rio de ella y la Luna me permite ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? — sus ojos se abren de par en par y desvía la vista.

— Ego, demasiado — vuelvo a reírme de ella.

— Será más fácil si lo aceptas Rose — no dejo de mirarle, tiene un perfil hermoso.

— Aceptar ¿Qué? — consulta volviéndose hacia mí, me he levantado y estoy a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Que te gusto, tanto como tú a mí…

— Tu… no me gustas— murmura— solo un par de tributos nos separan de ser enemigos — pienso en lo cierto que es eso, no porque yo fuese a matarla… sino porque fuese a defenderla aunque me costase la vida.

— No es una preocupación para mí.

— Lo es para mí y para… —rozo sus labios apenas, saben a fresas, las encontramos en la tarde — Sey…

— Si van a rechazarme prefiero que sea a sabiendas de lo que se pierden — me alejo de ella para ya no molestarle pero siento sus brazos rodear mi cuello y sus labios en los míos y no puedo hacer más que aferrarme a su cintura.

Acabamos sobre la hierba, besándonos, creo que en diecisiete años jamás sentí nada igual, me sentí vivo. Recuerdo que Finnick decía lo mismo de Annie, antes de que ella fuera a los Juegos. No puedo pensar en mucho más. A unos veinte metros de nosotros un chillido me obliga a ponerme en pie. Tomo el tridente, apuro a Rose para que se ponga en pie. El grito se repite, alertamos a las otras dos y nos ponemos a correr. La dueña de los alaridos nos persigue, se acerca más y más. Voy delante, esperando encontrarme con los profesionales, que siempre van al encuentro de los gritos, nunca al revés. Dejo de oír a la chica gritar, el sonido del cañón hace que se me acelere el pulso.

Cuando el eco cesa los gritos se reanudan. Reconozco el timbre de voz y me paro en seco. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos para ver a Leaf enroscada entre mutos-serpiente. Pixel me sobrepasa llorando, veo a Rose petrificada en su sitio viendo como la chica del Siete cubre su rostro. Logro arrancar una de las bestias de alrededor de su cuerpo. La rubia reacciona y mata a una con sus filosos cuchillos y a la otra con el hacha de Leaf. Tomo el tembloroso cuerpo de mi aliada en brazos, se queja, algo extraño en ella.

Hallamos un claro en el bosque, Rose enciende una fogata. Me alejo, nunca he sido bueno con enfermos y moribundos, así que prefiero montar guardia. Oigo a Leaf insultando a Rose y parte de mí se alegra porque no debe estar tan mal si tiene ánimos de ser malhablada. Escucho el cañón segundos después, corro al encuentro de las chicas. Pixel está junto a Primrose que tiene los ojos acuosos.

— Leaf… — exclamo arrojándome a su lado, abrazándola — lo siento Leaf, lo siento… ¡demonios! —pienso en como ella era tan joven, tan parecida a mí, no si pueda proteger a Rose sin ella— Debemos movernos, si el humo no llamó la atención de los profesionales que quedan, el aerodeslizador los atraerá.

…

Hace cuatro malditos días desde que murió Leaf por una imprudencia mía. No puedo evitar pensar que es culpa de Doce. Si ella no se hubiera atrasado Leaf no tendría que haberle llamado la atención, no habría cubierto la salida y las serpientes no la habrían asesinado. No puedo verle a los ojos, sé que lo ha notado y que por eso me sigue ahora que nos hemos detenido a cazar algo para comer.

— ¿Qué quieres? —me mira con tristeza, se me encoge el corazón pero no puedo verle de otra forma por ahora— Ciertamente puedo cazar sin ti Doce…

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo Sey? — Toma mi brazo le miro y sé que puede ver en mis ojos el dolor por la perdida, la tristeza, el remordimiento— Yo no supe cómo salvarla, por eso me odias ¿Verdad?

— No te odio Primrose — me suelto, logro atrapar un pez de vivos colores con el tridente que Finn se aseguró que hubiera en la Cornucopia— no lo entenderías de todos modos.

— Dime…

— Leaf se parecía a mí, por eso nos hicimos amigos, por eso y por la alianza tácita — pesco otro y luego otro más — los profesionales encubiertos — sueno melancólico, acaricia mi hombro— No debió morir así.

— ¿La querías?

— No de la forma que tú crees Rose — dejo el arma a un costado y volteo a verle — no como te quiero a ti en todo caso — sus ojos buscan algo, una cámara de seguro, sabemos que están por todos lados— era mi amiga es todo…. Tú sin embargo — vuelvo a besarle, la apego a mí y siento sus cálidas manos acariciar mi cabello.

— Sey — suspira y un gruñido escapa de mis labios, intenta apartarme pero no lo logra, la apego más y la beso sin reparo.

Oigo un tintineo y me alegro. Al fin un maldito paracaídas. Es del mentor de Rose, está contento por su actuación. Aunque ella tiene el paracaídas logro contar los bollos. Nueve panes, nueve horas, es poco tiempo para que ya nos saquen. Sé que con la muerte de Leaf estamos más ajustados con el tiempo, pero aun así quedamos muchos aun y Pixel no tiene lo necesario para la trampa, no aun.

La inteligencia de la rubia me meterá en problemas. La veo contando los panecillos una y otra vez, mientras yo cocino los pescados. Me descubre viéndola, sonríe con timidez y me saluda con la mano. Estoy perdido por esa chica, lo sé, mi mentor no estará orgulloso de mi. Sé que al menos somos un espectáculo curioso para la gente, así que aprovecho eso y me acerco, beso sus labios y robo uno de los panes de la cesta.

Unas horas más tarde, casi al amanecer, Rose y yo salimos a tomar algo de aire. Sé que algo le preocupa, la apego a mí para darle calor y confortarla un poco quizás. Nos sentamos en una roca, uno al lado del otro, y aunque sé que debo contenerme, no puedo evitar pensar que moriré sin haberle demostrado que realmente la quiero a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos y que no solo estoy actuando para ganar patrocinadores. Los besos suben de nivel, ejerzo cierta presión en sus caderas y acaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Estoy a punto de deshacerme de su chaqueta. Haymitch estará sorprendido con la actuación de su tributo. De pronto separa sus labios de los míos y su suave palidez se vuelve extrema, está blanca como el papel. Los gritos llenan la arena.

No es Pixel, no es su voz, es alguien mayor, una mujer que grita por Rose. La aludida corre hasta la cueva donde nos refugiamos, toma todas sus cosas y vuelve a salir. Intento detenerla, quiero que me explique. A los gritos se le suma el llanto de un niño pequeño. Rose chilla un nombre y acaba soltándome que me ha mentido. Su hermana no murió, está viva y aparentemente los Vigilantes la han soltado en la Arena.

Vuelvo a la cueva. Pixel está juntándolo todo. Apenas logré ver a donde iba Rose. Seguimos el arroyo hacia el sur y en cuanto logro poner al cerebrito a salvo, me interno en el bosque a buscar a la rubia. Los gritos han cesado y me permite oír un tumulto de voces. Trepo a un árbol y alcanzo ver a la manada de profesionales. Reconozco a la belleza del Uno, tiene el arma más extraña que he visto en la vida. Siguen su camino como si nada, han localizado una fogata más al norte así que no debo preocuparme por ellos de momento. No veo a Nimue, sé que no ha muerto aun porque su imagen no apareció en el cielo. Solo espero no tener que matar a alguien de mi distrito por salvar a una casi extraña.

Escucho el cañón. Pienso en las posibilidades. Los profesionales no podrían haber llegado a la zona de la fogata, pero si encontrarse a algún aislado por ahí. Sé dónde dejé a Pixel, no podrán hallarla. Las posibilidades son pocas pero no puedo evitar estremecerme al pensar en Rose muerta por haber ido a por su hermana.

Espero cerca de una hora antes de bajarme del árbol. Tiempo suficiente para ver a donde se dirige el aerodeslizador que recogerá el cuerpo. Es imposible ver quien es, ni siquiera alcanzo a distinguir el color del cabello de quien ha muerto. Pero sé dónde fue y habrá algún rastro que diga que no ha sido Prim. Y de cualquier forma Pixel está para ese lado.

Corro por entre los árboles, tridente en mano. Alerta a cualquier minúsculo sonido que pueda hacer el bosque a mí alrededor. Llego a un pequeño claro. Hay demasiada sangre. Quien haya muerto tuvo un asesino piadoso, fue rápido. Ahogo un quejido al ver uno de los cuchillos de Rose en medio de la sangre. Pienso en lo peor, no se me ocurre como seguirá todo sin ella. El aire me falta y siento un ardor en el pecho. Golpeo la tierra con mis manos gritando de frustración.

Decido que volver al arroyo es la mejor opción. No encuentro otras pisadas así que sigo en dirección sur. Me detengo algunas veces a beber agua y aun así cuando vislumbro una trenza rubia entre las rocas creo que estoy deshidratado y que es una alucinación.

— Me metí al bosque… seguía los gritos de mi hermana pero eran charlajos…también maté a Nimue, Pixel — la veo estremecerse, aparezco en su campo de visión, pero no me ha visto aun.

— Era ella o tú cariño — se pone en pie demasiado rápido, logro alcanzarla y tomarla de los hombros— Hey… Hey, tómalo con calma — la obligo a sentarse, la beso con cierta vehemencia, siento sus manos aferrarse a mi chaqueta con presteza y al ver sus ojos sé que me extraño como yo a ella.

— Lo siento Sey… — oigo a Pixel hacer arcadas fingidas.

— Te prefiero a ti mil veces Rose — alcanzo a ver otro paracaídas cerca de ella — ¿Otro?

— Un regalo de tu mentor…

— ¿Cuántos había dentro? ¿No comieron ninguno? — sé que luzco demasiado emocionado pero es muy importante.

— Eran doce y siguen siéndolo, no grites… por favor — cuento los bollos tres o cuatro veces, doce horas más — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada — sonrío y busco en el botiquín hilo y aguja — cosamos esa herida y luego comamos algo hecho en casa.

Logro suturar su herida y volvemos a movernos. Como los profesionales están arroyo arriba tenemos cierta ventaja pero por las dudas seguimos avanzando. Se me escapa lo del arma y Pixel se pone pesada con su plan. Sé que Rose se ha dado cuenta así que debo advertirle lo que viene. A pesar de la rabieta de la chica del Tres volvemos a tomar un descanso.

— Vamos a descansar Pixel, ve por agua — veo a Rose sentarse bajo un árbol, me siento muy cerca de ella y la abrazo con fuerza para susurrarle al oído — Prométeme que harás todo lo que diga sin importar lo que pase — la beso con ganas, con necesidad, quizás también con algo de miedo— ¿Me quieres?

— Absolutamente — es condenadamente astuta, acaricia mi mejilla sonriendo — Los bollos eran deliciosos ¿No crees? — su pregunta me sorprende, me mira fijo, trago con dificultad.

— Muy buenos… que bueno que Finn los enviara…

— Si… justo doce — acota, asiento mordiendo la cara interna de mi mejilla — nos alcanzará para una ronda más de pescado y bollos a eso de las diez de la noche…

— Esperaremos — vuelvo a abrazarla, beso su cuello y apenas le susurro — eres demasiado astuta Rose.

Sé que queda poco. La adrenalina hace que sienta una especie de cosquilleo en las venas. Estoy listo, he sido entrenado toda mi vida para esto. Ser letal, astuto, un guerrero, soy el mejor de mi grupo. Pero nadie me enseño a separar mis emociones, nunca nadie creyó que fuese a necesitarlo. Entonces, aquí estoy, viendo el azul profundo de la chica más hermosa y puede que muera, puede que ambos lo hagamos. Sin embargo mi mayor temor es que ella muera y yo sobreviva a esta arena. No por la revolución, sino por mí. Porque suena loco, idealista o estúpido, pero en estas tres semanas esa chica proveniente del distrito más lejano se ha robado mi corazón. Si ella muere y yo vivo no pasará mucho para que busque unirme a ella en el final. Porque me descubro amándola aun en un momento tan inoportuno como este, cuando somos atacados por los profesionales.

Escucho algunos cañonazos y temo que alguno indique que el corazón de Prim ha dejado de latir. Sin embargo no es posible porque siento sus delicadas manos aferrándome a su cuerpo mientras grita mi nombre, aunque su voz parece a kilómetros de mí. Oigo a lo lejos a Pixel despedirse y sé que el final se acerca. Quizás, solo quizás, todos terminemos muertos. Tal vez ese destino no sea tan horrible, porque la alianza de profesionales encubiertos estaría reunida para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Que decir, le tengo cariño a Seymour. Aquellas que hayan leído mi otro fic sabrán lo que opina Primrose de él y por eso quería hacer esta pequeña historia desde el POV del primo del gran Finnick.**

* * *

 _ **En el momento spam de hoy (¿) les cuento que el foro al que pertenece este reto, tiene un super reto en curso. El link al foro está en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo como el Diente de león. El reto se llama Deportes extremos y es para sacar a flote al malvado autor que hay en nosotros *insertar risa diabólica***_

* * *

 **Luego del spam les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí! Si les gustó la historia no olviden darle a favs y dejar un review que me pone muy contenta saber que opinan owo.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
